bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Nana92/Bleachnews Blog
Ich werde versuchen immer wieder up zu daten wenn es was Neues in Sachen Bleach gibt. Ich halte also für euch Ausschau und werde es hier hinein editieren. Aber ich bitte euch um Vorsicht hier sind Spoiler und falls ich noch Neuigkeiten finde trage ich sie gerne nach^^ Diskussion darüber sind willkommen! Das Bleachjahr 2010 ist zu Ende. Auch den Buchrücken der Jump Ausgaben wird Bleach 2011 nicht mehr zieren. Aber viel ist im Manga passiert, Gutes, sowie weniger gutes. Ihr könnt gerne selbst hier hinterlassen, wie ihr es fandet und was eure Erwartungen und Wünsche 2011 für Bleach sind. Manga *'Band 44' ist in diesem Monat hier in Deutschland erschienen. Das Gedicht im Anfang ist überigs ein Fehldruck, das Gedicht von Band 43 ist nämlich noch mit abgedruckt worden. Und laut dem Programm für 2011 wird im September das Databook Souls hier in Deutschland erscheinen. Ist zwar nicht das aktuellere Masked aber immerhin. *'Band 49 '''wird erst am 4. Februar erscheinen, mit ersten Infos ist also erst Ende Januar zu rechnen. Also ist es noch etwas hin, jedoch wird es der 1. Band zur neuen Saga sein. Huray! Ich tippe ja auf Kūgo Ginjō als Covermotiv. Nach God is Dead kann aber jeder Titel infrage kommen. *Ein neues Kapitel erscheint diese Woche, und dann wie immer Regelmäßig. Anime *Es gibt momentan Gerüchte das der Anime von Bleach nach dem Deicide Arc enden wird, allerdings gibt es wiederrum auch neue Gerüchte über einen Filler Arc. Ich denke wenn die Serie enden wird, wird sie sicherlich nach einiger Zeit zurück kommen wenn der Manga wieder genug Vorsprung hat. Wenn ein Filler kommt, wird der sicherlich auch wieder sehr, sehr lang sein. * ''11.01.2011 '''304. Erneuter Zusatz! Dieses Mal ist der Feind ein Monster?' :外伝再び！今度の敵はモンスター！？ (Gaiden futatabi! Kondo no teki ha monsutā!?) *''18.01. 2011'' 305. Hisagi, Auf in das Heißequellen Hotel : 佐木、温泉旅館へ (Hisagi, onsen ryokan e) * 25.01.2011 306. Ichigo vs. Tensa Zangetsu : 一護ＶＳ天鎖斬月(Ichigo VS Tensa Zangetsu) *''01.02.2011'' 307. Notstand! Aizen entwickelt sich noch mehr! : 緊急事態！藍染、更なる進化！ *''08.02.2011'' 308. Lebe wohl...Rangiku : さよなら…乱菊 (Sayonara...Rangiku) Sonstiges *Kubo hat eine Menge geplaudert, auf dem Jump Festival. Unter anderem das Grimmjow ihm beim Zeichnen beeinflusst hat und dieser eigentlich sofort sterben sollte. In Fankreisen kursiert nun das Grimmjow definitiv noch am Leben ist und zurück kommen wird. Mich als Grimmjowfan würde das wirklich freuen. **Außerdem ist Bleach nun an der Hälfte angelangt und noch weitere 10 Jahre gehen wird. **Der Arrancar Arc war nicht so lange geplant, wie er schlussendlich wurde. **Kubo möchte ein paar Geheimnisse in Zukunft lüften, unter anderem wird etwas auf Ichigos Geschichte eingegangen. Somit auch auf Isshin und Masaki. *Die CD ブリコン~Bleach Concept Covers~ ist erschienen, ich habe sie auch schon. Da covern Bleach Seiyu die Opening und Ending Songs von Bleach. Ichigos, also Masakazu Moritas Version von *~Asterisk~ ist z.B. einer meiner Favoriten. Wer hätte gedacht das Ichigo singen kann xD *Auch der OST zum 4. Film ist erschienen, wenn ihr also einen Soundtrack aus der Serie nicht finden könnt, schaut mal nach, ob es nicht dadrauf ist. *Das Spiel Bleach: Soul Ignition wird 2011 für die Playstation 3 erscheinen. Bedeutet Bleach Spielspaß in besserer Grafik. In Deutschland wird es wahrscheinlich aber nicht erscheinen. Auf der Werbung waren unter anderem Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida, Rudobōn und Shuren zu sehen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag